Legend World
"Legend World" (レジェンドワールド Rejendo Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world features mythological creatures and folk-tales and legends such as the Round Table, Norse Mythology and Greek Mythology. Legend World's card frame features a mixture of a metallic gold plate and a swirly ornate vine like design. Playstyle Legend World has a widely varied playstyle, changing vastly between its different attributes; in general, each attribute and their playstyles represent the various tales told in the mythologies and folklores they're based after, which is refered as "solving a puzzle". This world offers a wide variety of abilities to support the various attributes some of which are Variable Abilities to offer more flexibility in their use; because many of these abilities have large gauge costs they include quick ways to build the gauge. It also features a large amount of Item cards, many of which have the Equipment Change Keyword to switch them depending on the situation. Each attribute's individual focus are: *Wydar Sarkal and Olympus: High power beatdown. *Heroes: Gain advantages when Link Attacking. *Asgard: Focuses on combo-play through chained discard effects, or stalling the game to set up an explosive and extremely powerful finishing-combo. *Star: Setting up a lockdown combination and self protection to form a tough force to counter. *Fairy: Activating ablities based on the number of Fairy cards in the Drop Zone. Associated Characters *Baku Omori (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Kemura (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Kuguru Uki (Anime) *Raremaro Tefudanokimi (Anime) *Shosetsu Kirisame (Anime) *Sofia Sakharov (Anime) *Terumi Kuchinawa (Anime) Sets containing Legend World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (48 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (23 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (17 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (6 cards) *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (8 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) Attributes *Asgard *Charge *Death *Deity *Defense *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire *Fire Power *Hero *Knight *Light *Olympus *Recovery *Rune *Shield *Staff *Star *Summon *Water *Weapon *Wizard *Wydar Sarkal Archetypes *Great Spell *Gorgon List of Legend World cards Flags *Legend World (card) Items *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Rune Staff * Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Sword of the King, Excalibur Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Algiz Gard *Berserk Gard *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Breathen Gard *Chosen Being *Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee *Decree of Dullahan *Elixir of Aesculapius *Fairies of Hard Work *Gleipnir *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Horn of Demise, Gjallarhorn *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Nuisances of Trolls *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles *Starfall Night *Sulizers Gard *Symbel Gard *The Wydar Sarkal Impacts *Asgard Saga *Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *The Godjenesis! Monsters Size 0 *Cait Sith in Boots *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre *Frost Wall, Nevel Vans *Ice Blade, Joker *Loki the Ehrgeiz *Moon Celestial, Selene *Perseus Algol *Procyon Melampus *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Wind Fairy, Sylph Size 1 *Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast *Capella Origar *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Divine Stallion, Pegasus *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Loyal Unicorn *Frost Giant, Hrimthurs *Furious Unicorn *Getters Cursed Dragon *Glacier Dragon, Zilant *Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa *Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno *Great Magician, Merlin *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Night Witch, Clear *Odd Bird, Harpy *Panther Robed Knight, Tariel *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Red Dragon, Welsh *Red-eyed Succubus *Rigel Orion *Schedar Cassiopeia *Sirius Lailaps *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Spring Heeled Jack *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Water Spirit, Rusalka *Wawel Drache *White Dragon, Gwiber *Wicked Dragon, Nidhogg Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Bronze Giant, Talos *Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Fire Giant, Surtr *First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir *Iron Dragon, Tarasque *King of Forest, Zlatorog *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow *Stellar Deity, Astraeus *Taurus Aldebaran *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir *Wolfman, Gutz Size 3 *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King *Demon Wolf, Fenrir *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Fairy King, Oberon *Ice Blade "Astralkus" *Moon Wolf, Managarmr *World Snake, Jormungandr Trivia In the first preview, this world was known as "Mythology World" (ミソロジーワールド Misorojī Wārudo).